This disclosure relates to methods and systems for incident management and in particular to incident analysis and display in public transit networks.
Public transit systems experience a variety of incidents, such as passenger disturbances, vehicle collisions, etc., which negatively affect the service quality of the public transit network. Public transit agencies are always concerned about the perceived safety and reliability of their systems. Maintaining and growing ridership are constant struggles in many metropolitan areas. Operations managers desire the ability to quickly and accurately assess the state of their network with respect to incidents of all kinds. Although existing systems collect data regarding the incidents, they do not offer electronic display device or method for displaying to an operator the occurrence of incident in terms of space (such as routes) and time (such as operating hours) so that the operator can easily understand the correlation between an incident and space and time. As such, it is desirable to have a system that is able to analyze and display occurrences of incidents in a public transit network in terms of space and time. It is also desirable to have a system that is able to display future occurrences of incidents so that appropriate actions can be taken to reduce future incident rates in the public transit network.
This document describes devices and methods that are intended to address at least some issues discussed above and/or other issues.